User talk:LuckyTimothy/ 02/01/12 - 10/22/12
Archive I've tried twice now to create a talk page archive for myself (suggested my MinorStoop), and it doesn't save because of a "spam blocker" or something like that. Anything I can do to fix that? TeamTaycob 00:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can't create the page. I would have named it User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Archive_1, but apparently, a link links to "blacklists" or something strange like that. I think I'll just keep the archive idea on hold for now on. TeamTaycob 00:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That would be fantastic. Thanks. TeamTaycob 00:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It feels great to have a talk page that isn't cluttered with photos and messages, making everything hard to find...at least for now. :) TeamTaycob 00:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've double-checked with my own and had absolutely no problem. But then I had my share of 'em a few days back with my first, but I thought it was because I was trying to follow some old instructions by JoKalliauer. MinorStoop 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments on a page. Hi. There are two comments on the page for Kristen Stewart that have the F-Bomb in them and they should probably be removed. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know... I protected the Renesmee Cullen page. It keeps being vandalized, along with the Jacob, Bella, and Edward pages. It's only protected for three months, though. TeamTaycob 14:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Please help! MinorStoop asked if I could delete a few pages that he tagged for deletion, and I did, but now the whole Wiki Activity board is wiped out. Help? TeamTaycob 21:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Umm...Help? My Wiki Activity is gone. I mean, it's there, but it only has a few edits from a few minutes ago. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt said it's happened to her to. ♥Bellscullen♥ 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Video Module Update Hi there, As you might have heard, we have been testing out a new related videos module here and I wanted to let you know we are ready to try out a new location for the module. We will be moving it to the right rail, below the recent activity box. We hope this will be a better location, and provide people with easier access to these videos. We will be activating this on Thursday February 9, so please let me know if you have any questions. I also left a message for TagAlongPam, Charmed-Jay, TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt & Kmanwing. In the future if there is a better place to contact all the admins at once, please let me know where that is. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Important Great! Thank you for letting me know and removing his comment. --Love and Lust 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comment on Kristen's page. Again. Hey, Krashley left another rude comment on Kristen Stewart's page. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) {C}edit ﻿ RE: Page for deletion Well it wouldn't have caused any damage, it was just a page titled similar to Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators. Didn't seem to be serving any purpose though, so I redirect it to the Users category. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User Pennka Sorry to bother you, but I think that Ms. Pennka needs a few days blocking. MinorStoop 21:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, looks like she stopped by herself. It's probably one of those situation where I scare the other user in doing something silly and that I can't seem to avoid. :Good luck with the emergency! MinorStoop 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Can't say I would - no children. MinorStoop 08:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::After Nessie, can't be scared. MinorStoop 18:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ... ... left a number of comments on pages that we could do without. Thanks! MinorStoop 22:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm a lazy-ass that computers seem to loathe... ...could you archive my talk page again, please? It's gotten full and long again. TeamTaycob 03:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you! :) TeamTaycob 04:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Porn link At my check, IP left only one comment, on another IP, of course, redirecting to a pornography link. Deletion is, I think, warranted. MinorStoop 21:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MinorStoop 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Same problem again, sorry. With IP as the culprit. MinorStoop 00:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Stubs. Can't say I am - I just like to use 'em. It's Pam who prefers to just add the category - but this fails to show the "stub" message. MinorStoop 21:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Worked so much with categories, I wish to phase and howling to the Moon... MinorStoop 21:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry I was wondering if the category "Books" should be added to the pages of the graphic novels? I did not want to just add them just because I think they should be added. So, let me know. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hi hi! just wanted to say hello! how did u become an admin??? hello55522 14:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Fellow musical user... I know this sounds like a dumb idea, but I need someone else's feedback. What do you think about lyrics pages? The other night as I was dying on my couch from an insane cold while watching BD-1, I was thinking about how the music of the Twilight Saga could be shown more on this Wiki. I mean, what if someone wants to know the lyrics to a song from one of the soundtracks? I know that this isn't exactly a music Wiki and no one really cares about the music of the Saga, but I would love to showcase the music some more. Any thoughts? TeamTaycob 17:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Just letting a few of you know that I'm leaving today for a week-long vacation and I probably won't have internet access while I'm gone. I know you haven't been around as much lately, but I figured I should fill you in anyways. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Candidates for deletion The newborn army is an old redirect. The actor and crew categories have been killed in favor of a general "actor" and "crew" category - "Whatever-title film" indicates the movie they've worked in. Pam was in favor to kill that too, I was in favor to kill the book/movie dichotomy, so we compromised and kept both. What I'm not sure about are the "* film image" categories. I do not like them but I do not yet know how to support the galleries without them. I expect that in the near future, I'll kill also the "Whatever-title characters" categories, in favor of the simple "Whatever-title" book one. MinorStoop 17:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog Admins! and Hunger Games Any possibility to block comments on Admins! and Hunger Games? This kind of discussions seems to pop up oftener and more acrimonious than ever. Thanks! MinorStoop 07:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :At this point, I think that it's past blocking comments, now - I think the blog should be deleted. MinorStoop 13:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MinorStoop 14:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) What the hell was this supposed to be? I can answer to that - someone who does not give a damn about teams (namely me), gave a shot at the game. That was the result. MinorStoop 20:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. My current avatar is a jay, if this helps explaining. :) :He's not that kind of guy. Nor am I, generally, but occasionally I indulge in a bit of foolishness... MinorStoop 02:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) http://harrypottervstwilight.wikia.com Very likely you received the automated message from wikia, but I wanted to let you know EIB made you bureaucrat and admin on the above wiki. Whatever action or reaction about it you want to take is, of course, your choice, though I recommend not to take it on EIB; it looks more like a failure to think things through than maliciousness. MinorStoop 16:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :The gal promoted five or six people to admin, bureaucrat and some such; TT and I unpromoted ourselves. Should you decide to do the same, there is a link for the needed tools on the user contributions page. MinorStoop 17:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) screenshot software i have some videos on my computer {C}u know any good screenshot software ? Salil dabholkar 16:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Moving pages to blogs I've been doing some reading, and I still can't move a page to a blog. I know it's going to come in handy in the future, deleting a load of pages sometimes makes me feel like an asshole, and it's about time that I learn. Could you give me a few steps and tips on moving pages? TeamTaycob 04:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Well, old grasshopper, that was a piece of cake. Thank you! TeamTaycob 13:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Font for signature Hey, Dark Knight! Well, could you tell some font's abbreviations for my signature? For example, what is the abbreviation for Comic Sans MS? "Cause I still don't know how to change fonts. _ Thanks :) Nike's Girl 20:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :"Convoluted"! I thought _I_ had the exclusive on fancy words! MinorStoop 18:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::LOVL!MinorStoop 21:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Third time's the charm... sort of. I was wondering if you can archive my talk page again? Sorry for pestering you so much on this; my talk page is just...busy. :-P The ever-growing length of it is starting to bother me. TeamTaycob 02:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : It's already in the mail, along with the salaries from the last two times and the customized t-shirt. Good things happen to those who wait. TeamTaycob 03:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I just ate a fortune cookie, so I'm feeling mysterious. By the way, thank you! I love when my talk page isn't cluttered...though I do love messages I receive from others. Some things just can't be changed, you know? Thanks, LT. :) TeamTaycob 03:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry i thought the videos are for entire wiki, not for an article can u remove the videos i uploaded So I can upload them on proper articles Salil2212™ 05:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Font for signature #2 LOL, it's okay. I visited a website (with fonts) and -as I understood (I don't know if I'm correct)- I can't change the font until I have downloaded it (thge new font) to my computer. If I try to change it with a font that isn't saved in my computer, it will not be changed and it will turn back to the font that it is saved in my comp. I'll try though... (: Nike's Girl 07:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Btw, nice new signature! :) : Nike's Girl 09:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tracking sense In suggestion of Pam, I merged the three tracking sense articles into one called "Tracking". If another admin hasn't beaten you to it, please remember to rename "Tracking" to "Tracking sense" on deletion of the old ones. Thanks! MinorStoop 10:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You aren't special, my man - the gal behind you is! :-P MinorStoop 15:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *Random* Not that you may care about this, but your signature was changed the same day with GreenFairy's, (an older version) of TeamTaycob and Bellscullen's . I think it has something to do with the fonts of your signatures. (You all had the same font.). I know you might don't care, I just wanted to point this out. :) Nike's Girl 18:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't say that it isn't normal. :) I just pointed out that you and other users had the same font in your sign. (Times New Roman I think) and they all changed the same day to another font. (It must be a wikia update or something... :P). That's it. :) : Nike's Girl 09:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Signature hey,can you make me a signature page,please? my signarure turn's out like this:Imataycobsobettergetusedtoit 10:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) and nike's girl told me to ask you to make me a "signature page".thanks RE: Moving blogs Thanks! To be honest, I was kinda-sorta-maybe shaking in my boots at moving that page. It's nice to know that I got most of it right. TeamTaycob 00:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) LT, I was thinking about the movie reviews pages. The Twilight and New Moon pages are full and present no problem. The Eclipse page is empty and locked (have no idea why), the one for BD1 is unlocked but also empty. I don't think that either will be needed, nor a page for BD2. Way too many blog pages where anybody can say anything they want without reprisal. Before making a formal request for their deletion, I think I'd ask around for some opinions - what's your idea? MinorStoop Blog How on earth did you lock that blog?? I wanna know because even I can't edit it!! -TheLunarEclipse :Huh, wow, nope, I can't even comment. I'll see if I can edit it, but I had no idea you could do that xD!!! -TheLunarEclipse ::Huh, that's so cool... I shall try that out xD!!! -TheLunarEclipse Chat moderation By the look of the user rights page, "Chat moderation" is part of an admin's right. So you know, at least. MinorStoop 13:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Porn links. Depending on who gets about this, first - among other IPs, has been leaving on other IPs some comments linking to porn sites. Spambot? {C}MinorStoop 07:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, isn't she just an adorable, persistent ball of sunshine? I'd love for her to be globally blocked, but that won't be happening any time soon. The IPs have been blocked, and I've changed her regular account's block from two weeks to three weeks. Prepare for the most peace on this Wiki ever. TeamTaycob 04:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : You're right - that was inaccurate. Let's just say the worst of the worst will be temporarily absent. She's been on my shit list for a while now and I'm glad she was finally blocked. Sucks how we waited this long and I had to be the one to do it, though. TeamTaycob 04:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: She never learned her lesson before. She's not gonna do it now. Ugh, I'm going to get a kick in the ass when she comes back, I just know it. TeamTaycob 13:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion duty Depending on who comes first - on User talk:98.166.63.114 there's a number of pornographic linking comments which warrant deleting. Originating IPs should be blocked. Thanks. MinorStoop 19:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Link In the News page there is an anonymous user who posted a link in their comment. I didn't open it. Spam, maybe? Nike's Girl 19:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, pal... If I promise that your paychecks and customized t-shirt (along with that bedazzled denim jacket) are in the mail, would you archive my talk page again? Best, TeamTaycob 14:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) By the look of it, this blog may as well go. Not that many people comment on it, yet... MinorStoop 19:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) O Master of Deletion... You may want to check the "Candidates for deletion" and the "Potential blogs" - there are a few elements in both that need taking care of. Thanks! MinorStoop 01:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much, Grand Moff! MinorStoop 18:43, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Wiki Navigation I activated this for like two minutes, and it looked different from what I'm used to, but pretty neat. Comments load quicker, and it makes the Wiki look less dated. But, I decided I should talk to somebody else about it before putting it on the Wiki for a while (and it can always be disabled again, too). What do you think? TeamTaycob 04:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to see it in action - have no idea what it does... MinorStoop 06:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Shit, I just saw your message now. I think that the Expanded Wiki Navigation is pretty neat. The only problem I have with it is that in the books section Midnight Sun and Forever Dawn aren't shown. I wish the books part could be expanded. TeamTaycob 18:06, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::You should email the Wikia staff about it. I've emailed them about other things at least three other times in the last couple of months. TeamTaycob 03:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of five New Moon comments... which look like spam seems to be warranted - the comments have all been posted within the last day or so. Thanks! MinorStoop 15:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::bowing in thanks::: MinorStoop 16:50, May 28, 2012 (UTC) New lightbox Hey - Just wanted to let you know that I left a message for Charmed-Jay last week. I didn't hear back from them, so let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Pages Hey, chief, Dark Knight, (whatever). Since... the wiki "changed" which was almost half a week ago, gallery pages won't let me add any pictures. You see, the button "add a photo in this gallery" just doesn't work for me. I told TT about it and she said it worked for her. I can upload an image to the wiki, but I can't add it to a gallery unless I edit the page, go to source mode and then copy/paste the file name. Pretty tiring, huh? Can you do something about it? Thanks, Nike's Girl 17:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : No, it won't let me add a picture. It seems that it works fine for admins, but I can't even edit my own galleries in my own profile! And about comments in talk pages, the system won't infrom me when a user leaves a comment in my talk page. All these happened right after the wiki changed. Any ideas about solving these problems? : Nike's Girl 08:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't know about adding pictures to galleries - it's not something I care about. But the system not informing me about comments on my talk page happens to me too. My guess is that the latest upgrade of the wiki does not include the feature. MinorStoop 08:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you... Your paycheck is still in the mail. It's a bit harder to do when I keep guessing the address. :P Wanna archive my talk page again, if you don't mind? TeamTaycob 03:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Thought to let you know I'm going to leave for a bit of vacation next Thursday, until the end of the month. {C}Considering your IT connection's snail-in-the-glue velocity you complain of, I can't even ask you to man the fort - let's just hope there is little to shoot down while I'm away. MinorStoop 12:11, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for having me here. I look forward to contributing to the wiki greatly. Daedalus Sees All 14:20, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Signature A "signature attempt" blog of yours really helped me to change (yes, again) my signature. Basically, a comment in your blog, so yeah. So, thanks, lol. :) Nike's Girl 19:59, June 21, 2012 (UTC) -*The awkward moment when I realize that you and I are the only people who aren't on chat* LOL I didn't even know how to use that "generate code" but I managed to, so big success. And your blog IS really cool, that's why it was so popular back then. :) Nike's Girl 20:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not replying earlier :/ Your signature is fine (look who's talking, the one who changes signatures almost every day), but it's up to you if you want to change it. :) Nice to talk to you after a LONG time. (: Nike's Girl 21:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Archive my talk page. Hey, can you archive my talk page? LawrenceGirl 14:09, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Also, when will the comments be back? I'm really missing my comments. LawrenceGirl 14:14, June 22, 2012 (UTC) That's amazing, thanks. Well, they better be back in a week... or else im going to go mad. But how are you today? LawrenceGirl 14:23, June 22, 2012 (UTC) You deserve to chill out. You do alot of hard work around here. LawrenceGirl 14:36, June 22, 2012 (UTC) E.C. Can you unlock Eddie's gallery. It's locked... :/ :) Thanks Nike's Girl 14:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Dude, are you still here? o.O Nike's Girl 14:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) Nike's Girl 11:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: User page edit It's fine, LT. :) I'll crop it or something; thanks for the heads up! Best, Love and Lust 19:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Signature Funny how every message of mine to you has "signature" as a title. :) Umm...did you change your signature? It's nice. But_again I think it's wikia update 'cause your and TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl's signature's fonts were changed the same time. :) Best, Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Background change I was wondering what you think about a background change for this Wiki? BD-2 slowly but surely is approaching, and this background would be more appropriate, I think. If you and Pam say yes, I'm not going to be the one to do it, though, since I'm afraid of horribly messing up. TeamTaycob 19:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Change is good for you, though! And I promise, your paycheck (along with your custom t-shirt and bedazzled denim jacket, and even a fruit basket) is in the mail. I say a background change is what this Wiki needs. TeamTaycob 23:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature Umm, I've been using Mozilla Firefox_and_only_ and your signature font ( among with others' such as TeamTaycob's, GreenFairy's, etc.) has changed at least three times. It's like an update or something. :) It must be a particular font update 'cause you, TeamTaycob and GreenFairy have the same font in your signatures (it's either Arial or Times New Roman). :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 09:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :UPDATE: "Script MT Bold" has also been updated. My old orange with Jella GIF signature and TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl's have been changed. It's a wikia issue or what? :) : Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 10:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Your mission, should you choose to accept it... ...(and I really, REALLY hope you do) is to change the background of the Wiki to this photo. I've tried, but I'm afraid of messing it all up. If you change the background, I'll change all the buttons and links to blue, to make it all match. Okay? TeamTaycob 22:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : Well, shit. You're fired. Again. TeamTaycob 04:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC) block??? What do you mean you've blocked me before? Who do you think I am? Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 : How do you know if I'm the same person? Maybe I just like what that person said Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 :: Okay, your right. It is the same person. I forgot what my password for my other account was. Question, Who are you talking about in these posts? Team Bella~Edward~Cullen!!!1 Top Ten Lists Hey, if you go to Top Ten Lists, you'll see that there are many lists named after their creators and they are empty or not properly written. Can you delete them? For example: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Oliviacullen and http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Bookworm23. There are MANY of them. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 21:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Tim, some old messages of Dee are re-posted on your talk page below. They are 4 months old. o.O Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 21:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I deleted them (Dee's reposted messages) because they already exist above. Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 08:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Thank you, I thought you hadn't seen my message. And wow, you're alive, you disappeared right afer I left you a message and I had started to worry, xD :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 21:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Here are some more:http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Emberleigh_Dandie%27S_Profile http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Englishgent93 http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Katrin_asta http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Kiara_pate http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:LinkinParkFan12 http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Renesmee321 Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^^^It seems that MS did. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 14:14, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's fabulous. The thing only called me childish the other day because I was fucking with it. It told me, "How you can you be an admin if you're so childish?" Well, I'm an admin because I can edit and I know how to deal with people. I've dealt with the thing already, and I really have nothing else to do. Many users have told me that they want UBH banned forever, and put an end to this madness once and for all. I just don't want to be the person to do it, though, because I'm always given the dirty work, and I've already blocked UBH. Why don't you? TeamTaycob 15:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for keeping an eye on them. And I say you should go ahead with blocking them. We know way too well, what they sound like; we can block an anon or a new account as well. TeamTaycob 21:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Vacation I'll be on vacation for about a month. I might have internet access from time to time and stop in, but those times will probably be few and far between. Just letting you know. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "November 30, 3011" I just banned a spammer from chat (it was infinite - all they do is spam), and it turns out, infinity on this wiki must be November 30, 3011. That's crazy. Bye. TeamTaycob 13:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Archiving Hey there, LT. Could you archive my talk page for me please? Love and Lust 15:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) If you deem it fitting,... ... you may block Mr. Teenwerewolf for a few days. Let's see if he shakes his habit of inserting empty paragraphs into pages, and upsetting their formatting. Thanks! MinorStoop 16:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, my friend. :Sorry to bother you and the other admins for blocking people, but this is one of the situations (that and haranguing/fighting with other users) where I'm glad I haven't stepped up to the position. I'm sure I'd have gone for a week or more, so this provides an extra layer of protection. MinorStoop 18:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Message Walls Love and Lust (ugh, so weird calling people by their usernames, not gonna lie) posted a blog about trying out Message Walls for a while, and I think we should. What do you think? TeamTaycob 02:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wikia Star ...I didn't get anything like that, pmsl. I'm the worst representative this Wiki could ever have, shhhhh. TeamTaycob 14:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : It's all in the job. TeamTaycob 15:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Midnight Sun I was wondering if you could fix this page's info box. I tried to tell C-J, but he's locked his page and I couldn't comment some hours ago. Thanks. :) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 15:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : You're not useless. :) And MS told me to message C-J, lol. Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 16:07, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: AND, remember talking about weather yesterday? Well, a couple of hours after I talked to you, it started to rain (for ten minutes or something; what a thunderstorm!) and now it's about to rain. :) I know really random, sorry for spamming. ;) Nike's Girl aka Long-TT 16:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Spam? Hi and new avatar? I'm impressed. So, a user uploaded to the wiki a photo which I'm not sure if he/she will use for spamming. Can you delete or something? (You'll know when you see it, just go the recent photos. I just want to keep it PG-13 here..) Nike'sGirl 19:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, it seems that you or another admin deleted it. 'Kthanksbye, lololol. Nike'sGirl 19:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) So, "operation: vandalism" is on, I see. ;) Keep doing what you're really good at: Keeping this wiki a "clean" place. BTW, Dee has blocked EIB23. For more details, check mine, Dee and Stoop's talk pages... Nike'sGirl 19:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, in one of her blogs, she used content of my page (that blog has been deleted by Dee). You know, my first gallery on my userpage. She used my captions, my photos, my everything. She obviously copied/pasted them on her blog, which did upset me. This contributed to her block. The other reason is adding categories such as Images of Kristen Stewart, Community, Team Jella, Team Jacob, Real World, etc., to her blogs, and Dee had to remove them. And I know! The avatar she uses just confuses me and I think it's you! >.< Nike'sGirl 19:34, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : ^^^The irony is, that she even wrote "Thanks to TeamTaycobsessiveOnoxiousMoronicBlackNike'sGirl for the pictures" and she hadn't even asked me before using them, which was why some users complained about it... Nike'sGirl 19:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::As for the avatar, you may want to lean on her somewhat. I don't know if she can access her account settings during her block or if she has to use another wiki, but it's worth a try. ::Was almost starting to admire her persistance, but she can't start copying left, right and center, can she? MinorStoop 19:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wow, you changed your avatar back. ::: And, I don't like causing drama with other users, but using material from my userpage was just wrong. o.O And I hope you see what I did there with my signature and from whom I got the idea... ;)Nike'sGirl 19:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Matt.toto1 On his user page, you said you banned him from chat - it does not appear in the log, and his icon is still in chat... MinorStoop 19:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : He's there, alive. I just talked to him. Nike'sGirl 19:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well, I told him to "Go to his talk page" to answer to both you and MS. The only he said was "uhg where is everyone?". The kid wants to chat, but I'm a horrible chatter, tbh. Nike'sGirl ::Not sure I like the implications of this - Matt.toto is not a power user of this wiki. If she leaves when there's a chat going on, I'd keep my ears open and eyes peeled. MinorStoop 20:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: He just messaged MS, fyi... ::::: And I hope you're not mad at me for the signature thing... ;) Nike'sGirl 20:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Looks like you have another doppelganger. I think EIB23 fancies your avatar. TeamTaycob 20:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : He knows it and he's not really happy about it... :O Nike'sGirl 20:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Timothy, could it be possible for you to write your message to Dee again because it was lost while I was archiving her page? Thanks in advance. :) Nike'sGirl 20:42, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ^^^Umm, forget about it, too. Fixed it. :) Nike'sGirl 20:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? I got an invite to Wikia Stars. You're not so lucky now, haha. I'd do it, but you should, too. TeamTaycob 01:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Joe page Tim, delete this idiotic Joe page, will ya? You know how Jay is when he's in this mood (always, that is). Thanks! MinorStoop 08:43, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks anyway, and let's. :) MinorStoop 13:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Remove them, maybe? Dee's not here, so you're the lucky one to do the job! :P So, on that fandom category there are some blogs, which I don't think they should be categorised as "fandom". Yep, they are EIB's. Talking 'bout fandom, there's that Twilight Conventions page, which hasn't been updated for a while. Update it or delete it, maybe? Not sure about the last one, though.... :/ I'm done, Nike'sGirl 14:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : ....Sorry to interrupt you, lol, but I saw you removed "Fanfiction" categories too. Aren't they for blogs whose content is fanfiction? o.O That's what fanfiction says...Nike'sGirl 21:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: My apologies, master... Wait, why am I even sorry, I actually helped you! xD Nike'sGirl 08:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you believe it? MinorStoop is leaving/left the wiki. He didn't say anything to anyone about it. He deleted his avatar, archived his talk page, and left. Like... seriously? What a hothead he is! Sorry for wasting your time. Nike'sGirl 09:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : And, Tim, do something for that Teenwerewolf user. He's back editing the wolf pack members' pages and I'm sick of undoing his pointless edits. Nike'sGirl 12:51, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, I saw that MinorStoop left. Did anything happen that he suddenly just left like that? Also, about that Teenwerewolf guy, Im un-doing all his edits. :/ TeamTwilightFan 12:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: You're finally here -- feel kinda relieved. Thanks, for keeping an eye on TW. And I know what you mean about MS. He'll be back, I hope. I thought he left because of me, as we had something like a fight (not really). At least he's alive, lol. Again, thanks. :) Nike'sGirl 14:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh God, I feel so much better now, thanks! *Jacob hugs* :) ::::: PS: Now that Dee's missing too, you should make some more frequent visits over here to check how things are going. There isn't another giving-blocks available admin, you know... ::::: Nike'sGirl 14:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, I did notice you blocked that E.Potter user. Sorry, I know you're trying to do your best, but Pam and Dee are out of town too, that's why I said that. (I was overreacting, I know) Thanks, though. :) Nike'sGirl 14:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "...I'm going to see if Pam will give you rollback". Oh_my_God. Will you make me part of the big family? Lol. BTW on the Twilight page there are some spammy comments from a user named District112 and by some anons (who are 1 person). Could you take care of them? {C}PS: I think Leah's and Embry's pages are back to normal now... :) Nike'sGirl 14:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for deleting the comments and never reply back, lol. ^^^ Nike'sGirl 15:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: So, the "rollback" thing is true, huh? Like, if you think I'm experienced enough I have no problem, lol, but the saga is almost over (*cries*) and I don't know if I'll have any stuff to do. I hope you know what I mean. :/ Nike'sGirl 20:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Oh Gee, thanks! *_* I feel flattered, honored, lmao. But if you really do give them to me, I'll try my best! (As long as no autumn-winter is here, while I won't be as active as I'm now...). :) Nike'sGirl 20:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Don't worry. I know it's spam. You told Dee once and I read it too. ;) I'll stop, I promise. Nike'sGirl 14:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Oh God, I'm sorry for messing up your talk page with my last edit. Don't know where are all these "{ C}"s coming from. Nike'sGirl 14:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I hope you saw my message above. I never meant to add those random {C }'s on your talk page. I tried to undo it, but it wouldn't let me due to changes or something like that. :/ Nike'sGirl 08:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocks ...Fine. Vampire's been causing trouble for a while now (I've been called TeamFuckcob in chat, not like I care, lmao), but fine. TeamTaycob 14:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, just being an ass in the chat. Her current block time's okay, though. People annoy me in the chat all the time. Keep it at a week. And I know, the gif at the top of my talk page is the best thing you've ever seen. TeamTaycob 15:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Haha good! TeamTaycob 15:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Category Hey, Tim. I just discovered that EIB23 has put some of her blogs in this category. Can you remove them? --Thanks. Nike'sGirl 10:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. I think Stoop and Pam have already told her about the blogs' categorization, but she keeps adding categories in her blogs. I'm sure that when her block is over, she'll do it again. :/ Nike'sGirl 14:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Correction: Her block is over... And one more, just one. ;) Nike'sGirl 14:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I know and I hope she did. I know it's part of your job, but I feel guilty to bug you, guys, the whole time about her blogs. Nike'sGirl 14:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I noticed that you deleted those top 10/ten lists, because I always stalk the "See all activity" button (this button is pure magic). I started editing on another wiki too, like, a month ago, but I just got bored, lol. It was a huge wiki and I felt lost while editing there. xD Nike'sGirl 15:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Of course I stalk the "Candidates for deletion" page! Please, it's my job. ;) And talking about parodies, make sure you watch this. Just make sure you're wearing headphones. : PS: Let me know if my link doesn't work. No spam, I promise. ;) Nike'sGirl 15:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh? Tim, sorry to bug you again, but a user blocked an for three months, but I don't think he/she deserved to be blocked at all, since, last time I checked, saying "Bella Swan is hot" isn't considered to be a serious form of spam. I don't know, take a look at it. Nike'sGirl 15:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :Before reading this, read that ^^^, please. Then, take care of the categories on the newest blog of EIB. It seems that she didn't learn her lesson, so it would be nice to have a talk with her/explain to her that the only categories she can add to her blogs are the "Blog posts" and "Fan fiction" ones. Thank you very much, Tim. :) Nike'sGirl 10:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome back Thanks. Looks like you did just fine dealing with the ruffians in my absence. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Eh? 2 I know, I told Dee about it because I saw you were gone. Your almost one week absence scared the hell out of me (not even kidding, lol) so I HAD to stalk you on TVD wiki, to find out that you're alive. I regret nothing. :') Nike'sGirl 09:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : Awwww.. WHY?! : Hahaha, don't worry, I'll try to make this wiki a more pleasant place for ya. Look, I even shortened the goddamn thing that my profile is, so people could actually read it and not feel shouted at, lololol. It's nice to have back both you and Pam, though. Nike'sGirl 18:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reverting rights and tips Oh, it's okay; I saw you didn't talk to Pam about it + we were talking about something relevant to it in chat (yes, I was in chat), so I decided to message Pam myself. :) So, you're saying that if I do some edits and then I revert them it will revert all of these edits I did, (one after another, all by me, without intermediate edits by other users). So, you suggest just undoing (not revert) the last one, right? (Sorry, Tim, but I need a little more explanation on it :P) And, in the morning, I had 1001 edits on articles, but after I reverted EIB's edit it didn't go to 1001. Well, not before I edited Benjamin's gallery. :P I hope I did make sense too. Nike'sGirl 15:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, I understand now, but I still think it doesn't count as an edit on an article (you know in the badges edit counting thing, but it is indeed recorded in my contributions). I got your example with Santiagio's page but I've noticed that you can't revert older edits. For example, you and Dee (first you and then Dee) edit Bella Swan's page. If I go to Bella's history and I revert your edit, then, I can't revert Dee's (as the rollback button does not appear then) and only the "edit" and "undo" buttons are active. It's interesting, isn't it? You can only "revert" the most recent edits and not the older ones. : Thanks for answering all my questions and being so nice (and PATIENT 'cause I'm a pain in the neck for you, guys). :) Nike'sGirl 21:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : Here's a screenshot for you, to be able to understand what I'm saying: : : Nike'sGirl 22:09, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot, Tim! You've been a great help to be around. Nike'sGirl 14:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Badges page and my badges appear. Would you mind if you checked if this happens to you too?]] Hey, Tim. Nike'sGirl here (who else? :P). I don't know if it's my PC or if it's general, but when I visit other users' pages/talk pages and I look at their earned badges, MY badges box appears. I mean, I may visit a new user's profile, their badges box may say that they only have 200 points for example, and being #400 at the leaderboard, but my''badges are there. Is it a wiki glitch or something? Here's your evidence. -------> You can even check my badges. xD Nike'sGirl 15:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, I just used Google Chrome (normally I use Firefox) and the same thing happened. What's more, when I log out, the badges disappear, saying "This user hasn't earned any badges yet". :/ Nike'sGirl 07:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I guess I'll just have to wait then :/ Nike'sGirl 15:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I even deleted my Firefox history, to see if it would show it the correct way, but it's still all messed up. Let me check if this happens on other wiki's as well... Nike'sGirl 18:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : ^^^^^^^^ Well, it does. Nike'sGirl 18:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture Okay, I'd ask Dee, but I don't know what her answer would be, so let's try with you. xD There's that http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/File:Birth_Certificate.jpg picture and it's a birth certificate (of the user who uploaded it?). Okay, the wiki has many pictures but I don't think posting private info is safe at all. I don't know... delete it, maybe? Nike'sGirl 20:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I just checked and I saw that Pam did. Thanks anyway. :) Nike'sGirl 07:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I like to spam nonsense Would you please leave me alone?????? Sir... ...Happy belated Birthday! ''Even though I missed your birthday by a mile, I hope you celebrated it with smile. Nike'sGirl 16:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC)